codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye, Yumi?, Part 1
Goodbye, Yumi?, Part 1 is the 20th episode of season 6 and the 150th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with a big brief summary of the occurred of the previous episodes during the arrival of Alex Nicolas, the new sector (Cosmic Space), the murder of Michael Korés and the big dark future of X.A.N.A. when thanks to Ulrich the future was saved and everything goes back at the beginning. The episode begins in the house of the Ishiyama. Yumi awakes of the bed with anxieties of the return another year in Kadic with his friends, when Akiko calls Yumi and says that the breakfast is smart, and she goes down. Yumi kisses Takeo and Akiko in the cheek and says them good morning. Takeo receives an important letter reading and she's concerned in case something raisin, they deny it and say that everything is well. Yumi takes her rucksack and goes away not to lose the class. In the meantime, Kadic academy is celebrating another year where the new students assist when Mr. Delmas goes up him to welcome the students. Yumi gathers with Ulrich, Sissi, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd and by surprise… William! Yumi asks William why he's here and Aelita says that it was she the one who did him call to recover the quarter since it left the school, and this will be "different" than in the dark future. William asks Yumi where is the boy of the glasses, she looks to the students but something rare raisin and he isn't here, nor Taelia. Jeremy thinks that he can have altered something the timeline as if they hadn't existed. After finishing the presentations, all the students go to the class separately. Jeremy goes to the desk of Mr. Delmas without the secretary and he asks him teaching the photo of Alex if he recognises him. Mr. Delmas says him that he won't come to Kadic within of two months because his parents are by a personal subject in Spain and they're foreign. He asks him again about Taelia, and Mr. Delmas answers him that she left Kadic just after beginning another year voluntarily when a familiar carried her to another country by some unknown reason. Jeremy thanks him and goes to the class when Mr. Delmas receives an unknown call and he speaks, leaving mystery. After finishing the class, Milly and Tamiya with his new club of journalism are recording with his camera to start with some interviews to the new doing questions, when she approaches to Yumi and Ulrich on the rumour of his relation like couple. The couple blushes a bit but they say her yes, but only like a personal subject and go away together. Then Takeo and Akiko appear in Kadic speaking with Jim and they ask where is Yumi, because they want to speak with her. The parents of Yumi find her seated in the bank together with Ulrich, and he speaks again about the dark future and that won't go back to happen since all is calm and different. Yumi is surprised on the arrival of her parents and they want to speak privately in the desk of Mr. Delmas, and accompanies him leaving to Ulrich before kissing him in the cheek and says that she will go back inside at all. Then the Lyoko-Warriors arrive now asking that what they're doing Yumi's parents in Kadic, but she thinks that it's something bad like a familiar subject. While in the desk of Mr. Delmas, Yumi's parents say her that they want to return to Japan and she will go into another academy, but she contradicts to this and says that it isn't just, the year has begun and she asks the reason by that they want to go. Takeo says him that it was the letter that he received this morning that he had found a work and this afternoon they will go to the airport. They ask she must go to collect his things. Yumi is depressed when listening the news on his return to Japan, but a bit upset and without saying a word, goes out of the desk. During the afternoon, the Lyoko-Warriors go to the cafeteria during the food she seats a bit far of the Lyoko-Warriors. Ulrich asks Aelita what happens with her since Yumi's parents arrived, and he thinks that it can be a bad news. Ulrich seats in front of Yumi, and asks her what's happening and she says him: "My parents want to go back to Japan and I'll go iton another academy". Ulrich says her that she can try convince again her parents, but she denies it and says that it's useless, and this afternoon she will leave Kadic. It leaves him without word to Ulrich a bit affected sudden, and now depressed. Yumi says him that she feels it a lot therefore and their relation could be the end. Yumi leaves alone of Kadic to go to his house to start with to pack his things, just when she crosses with Johnny and Hiroki that greet it but she ignores them. The Lyoko-Warriors arrive and they ask Hiroki what's happening with Yumi, and Hiroki says them: "My parents want to go to Japan and Yumi will go into the another academy with me". But Aelita cannot do at all to avoid it, and afterwards she says them that they will be able to prepare a party of farewell in the Hermitage and goes with Jeremy, Sissi and Odd to prepare them. Ulrich and William go to the house of Yumi to say that it avenges to the Hermitage in a while. Anthea and Franz speak with Aelita that she wants their permission to prepare a party of farewell because Yumi will leave Kadic, and they accept. They prepare the drinks and appetizers and hang with a poster of "Goodbye, Yumi, we love you always" with several signatures of her friends. While in the Ishiyama's house, she's about to to finish to save her things in the luggage when she listens a bell and go down to receive the visit, is Ulrich and William smiling. They respect their wish to go to the Hermitage, taking her in their arms by force and she smiles a bit and accompanies them to the Hermitage. After arriving to the Hermitage, Ulrich covers him Yumi's eyes and they go to the door, and after they do with Yumi a big surprise by part of Franz, Anthea, the Lyoko-Warriors and of course Johnny. She participates in the party and thanks for them all what they have done and that she never will forget they, and all embrace together. After finishing the party, Yumi with his luggage go to the airport accompanying with the Lyoko-Warriors, beginning the farewells in front of all the students and professors (Jim, Mr. Delmas and Suzanne Hertz). Yumi says them thanks for everything during these years and go with her parents and her brother. They go to the door of the terminal to go to the aeroplane, and deliver the notes to a woman. The Ishiyama family leaves the luggages in the compartment, and Yumi seats in the seat beside the window looking of far of the students, professors and the Lyoko-Warriors. They say good-bye and the aeroplane takes off.. All the students and professors go away except the Lyoko-Warriors, that one to one also goes away because they must go back to Kadic, leaving Ulrich alone depressed. Afterwards the aeroplane is flying skywards and the sun goes, ready to get dark. Afterwards he goes to Yumi's house when somebody comes from backwards and he's surprised that something rare is happening here. In the Hermitage, Franz listens a sound in his laptop and checks that a tower is activated and analyses to know the type of X.A.N.A. attack, but no in Lyoko but some two spectres showing the photo of Takeo and Akiko Ishiyama. Anthea sees it in the laptop, garbled without knowing that it's happening and he calls Jeremy by smartphone saying that they must meet in the Hermitage urgently. Ulrich finds Takeo and Akiko and at their side Hiroki, he asks him if they were thinking in going to Japan but the parents deny it, asking after what and suddenly gives account that was work of X.A.N.A. and some spectres pass off as Takeo, Akiko and Hiroki and Yumi is in danger. He runs to the Hermitage with a bad presentiment. The Lyoko-Warriors attend to the Hermitage when Franz explains them that X.A.N.A. is alive still and describes Jeremy the multiple virus as "useless". Two spectres pass off as Takeo, Akiko and Hiroki to kidnap Yumi, showing the laptop that there is a tower activated but unseen in some part of the sector. Sissi asks him if he can locate Yumi because she carries her smartphone, and he searchs her by the track but she's ilocalizable. Aelita asks concerned: "Where is Yumi and why X.A.N.A. wants to capture her only?". While in a place of a desert, the spectres of Takeo and Akiko hold the shoulders of a person with a sack in the head and drag her to a cell, and seats her in a chair. They tie her in the doll with strength and afterwards Akiko removes her the sack and reveals that she's Yumi and she's prisoner with the face wounded, and finishes the episode and the season 6. Trivia * This is the first season finale ends a cliffhanger and concluded in the next episode. * Yumi is kidnapped by the spectres of Takeo and Akiko Ishiyama. Gallery Episode150.jpg|Takeo receives an important letter during the breakfast. es:¿Adiós, Yumi?, Parte 1 fr:Adieu, Yumi?, Partie 1 Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes